coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaune Arc in Not this Time, Fate
Within the narrative of '''Not this Time, Fate, Jaune Arc 'faces the personal challenge of defeating Cinder Fall while keeping all the people close to him alive. This serves as his primary motivation, although he carries the psychological baggage of a war veteran unknownst to his friends and family, leading them to speculate as to what led to his state of mind. While this is not the first or last time Jaune has died in a Coeur Al'Aran work, it is the first time his death is treated as a dramatic aspect of the plot rather than one rooted in comedic value. Biography Initial Suicide and Previous Lives After the Battle of Beacon, Jaune faces depression at the loss of Pyrrha Nikos, deciding to wander into the forest to be killed by a Grimm. After being killed, Jaune awoke to find himself alive by the unseen astral entity of Fate, he uses his newfound life as an opportunity to "correct" the timeline. Unfortunately, his many attempts to do so are unsuccessful, leading him to grow apathetic and cynical. According to Jaune, he has died from a multitude of deaths ranging from torture by Cinder Fall to Ironwood, dumped in insane asylums, given mind-altering drugs, and hemorrhaging by internal bleeding, though he himself has lost track of how many years have progressed. According to Coeur, he has died 450 times in different ways, which places an estimation of 1000 years based on Weiss Schnee's estimations.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/36/Not-this-time-Fate 1000 years later In the prologue of ''NTTF, Jaune is killed by Cinder Fall's fire abilities during an alternate Battle of Haven, leading him to be sent back to a time to around 7 BB based on Jaune's estimation of being 10 years of age. He laments it was the first time he was burned to death, along with commentating that slit throats are one of the worst ways to die as one drowns in their blood, but that explosions were a better way of dying, in comparison, as they are one of the quicker ways to go.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/1/Not-this-time-Fate These monologues indicate how used to death Jaune is, establishing a character trait which contrasts the initial naivety present in One Good Turn Deserves Another ''and ''From Beyond. After awakening, Jaune heads downstairs and calls Juniper Arc "mother", before opting to use the word "mum" when questioned. He cringes at the use of this word, noting that his familial relationship is non-existent. The Slap In 3 BB, Jaune backhands his younger sister Amber Arc, thinking she was a Grimm. In an apology, Jaune complies with Amber's request to take her to the video game arcade one day later. He later encountered Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie playing other games, much to his surprise as he wondered why they were in Ansel.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/2/Not-this-time-Fate Jaune turns 15 In 2 BB, Jaune decided to not run away to train with Crocea Mors as he had done in his other lives, choosing to remain with his family and let Fate take its course, not knowing he was still part of a greater narrative which Fate wanted him to progress through. Jaune's fifteenth birthday is celebrated at the same time, which he is moved to tears over. When inquired by Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Coral and Sapphire Arc noted that, while not realizing it at the time, his reaction was quite strange due to the lack of congruity in prior actions over the interval from his tenth to fourteenth birthdays, most expressive of cynicism and lethargy. Coral mentions that she was better able to connect with Jaune after this due to a similar feeling "brokenness", which led his childhood friends to avoid him as a result of fundamental differences they could not comprehend.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822902/39/Not-this-time-Fate Precluding Weeks Before Beacon After nearly getting killed by a Grimm, Jaune happened to win a lottery with the odds of 40,000 to one to visit Weiss Schnee's final concert. Beacon Post Commentary by Coeur According to Coeur Quotes Gallery NTTFJaune.jpg NTTF.jpg References Category:Not this Time, Fate Category:Jaune Arc Category:White Knight Category:Jaune fighting a Grimm without Aura Category:Time Travel